Tinsel's Interview with Mr Zero
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: This is just a series of questions asked by Mr. Zero himself. Tinsel has just won a few Grand Prix championships, and now she's one of the special pilots that are being interviewed by him personally.


**Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero. That belongs to Nintendo. GX also has SEGA and AV, and I respect those, too.**

 **A/N: This is something I just came up with on a whim; I want to take a little break from "Ending it All". Here, Tinsel is having a live interview as she just won a few Grand Prixes. This may be non-canon, and since there was a limited time to answer each of them, I tried to keep the answers short.**

Recently, Tinsel was won quite a few adrenaline-pumping F-Zero races. Although she couldn't have done it without the teamwork from her friends both in and out of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She was being interviewed by Mr. Zero in a green tuxedo and she was a tad nervous as she stood before him as the cameras were centered on them in a big stage. The back wall was animated with small screens featuring a live broadcast on F-Zero TV. And Tinsel hopes that one day her friends, especially Rick Wheeler, would have the same chance. Mr. Zero casually spoke to the head camera into the mike:

 **"From the special F-Zero GP venue, we're broadcasting an interview with the Grand Prix Champion. Okay then, I'd like to ask you something."**

He faced her and asked Tinsel this. The series of questions were on.

 **Congratulations on your stunning victory!**  
She rubbed her neck as she answered.  
"Ah, shucks **.** I don't win these Grand Prixes very often. So, that means a lot."

 **Can you tell us why you became an F-Zero racer?**  
"It all started 13 years ago. I was fascinated before the big race and I wanted to join at the original Grand Prix. I hadn't raced again after that tragic accident in White Land. About a year ago, I finally had the motivation. And I couldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for my friends' support."

 **That's great machine you got there.**  
"Ah, the Silver Comet. You could see the allusion as it glows across the track!"  
 **I'd love to ride in that kind of machine just once in my life!**

 **What was the key to your victory?**  
She held her heart as it warmed.  
"As long as I have my friends, losing just isn't an option."

 **Your rivals are howling for revenge!**  
She felt her temperature drop a notch.  
"Ooh...I don't like the sound of that. I hope my comrades have my back on this one."

 **A message for all your TV fans out there?**  
"If you can achieve an F-Zero race, you can make a difference."

 **The winner of the Expert Class. Congratulations!**  
"I couldn't have done it without the ongoing motivation from my comrades." She looked up as she was rubbing her neck in thought, "I was actually thinking that Rick, Falcon, or Leon might have won."

 **What are your plans, now that you've won?**  
"To stop Black Shadow and his Dark Million organization at all costs!"

 **How will you use the one billion space credits in prize money?**  
"I'll donate it to charity and help the less fortunate, especially to Octoman and Leon. And whatever's left over, I'll fund the Elite Mobile Task Force."  
 **That is quite generous of you.**

 **May I have your autograph, Champ?**  
"Sure."  
She wrote her full name in script. It was all in a silvery glitter. And a comet was slanting to the left over her name. Her location was also in cursive below it.  
 **I'd like to present this autograph to one lucky viewer on F-Zero TV! Here's the address!**  
He pointed to the shimmering signature as well as the coordinates.

 **Listen to that crowd! Do you have anything to say to them?**  
"Always follow your dreams and make them happen, no matter what."

 **What's the most important requirement for a racer?**  
"Teamwork and determination! You can't possibly win if you don't have both."

 **What do you do when you're not racing?**  
"Oh, the usual. Sometimes I write fanfiction, explore and revisit certain parts of the galaxy, or just chill or help out my friends when they need me. I also do some practice races from time to time."

 **Why was your machine called the Silver Comet?**  
"It was an homage to Hailey's Comet; I saw it once on a live broadcast when I was really young. And I stuck with it ever since. Plus, I like when things have a lot of luster."

 **How did you and Rick become so close?**  
Tinsel was not expecting this one. She closed her eyes and took a very deep sigh.  
"I've met him at Red Canyon while he was chasing Samurai Goroh, and I realized we were both F-Zero pilots. We have a lot in common, and I always liked competing with him. After hearing about his past, we were starting to bond overtime. Our attachment just grew stronger as we understood each other. And I hope that his scars from that tragic day 150 years ago would heal."

 **What are your dreams for the future?**  
"I hope that Rick and I will have a brighter future ahead of us. And perhaps win more F-Zero races, if the time comes."

 **I see. Thank you for the interview. That's it, everyone. We'll see you at the next Grand Prix.**

 **A/N: The setting was of course from F-Zero GX; that was the fun part after a pilot has won first in the Grand Prix. I'm not sure if this should be canon or not. And I'm not really confident on doing an interview for Rick, even though I personally think he needs one like this. I can't help it, I really like the guy! And he was in GP Legend instead of GX. About her answer on hoping for more F-Zero races, I wish for the same since there hasn't been a new game since 2004. Far too long! And perhaps the characters from GP Legend/Climax will be on there as well. This fic was pretty fun to make.**

 **I hadn't really seen Hailey's Comet before; I hope I'll be able to see it if I happen to live in 2061. I hadn't really played the Grand Prix on Expert/Master, so the questions from that were quite a treat. Also, I'd highly encourage those who want to ask Tinsel anything depending on what it is. I'll try and answer each one since she's my OC. I hope I'll come up with some good scenarios for "Ending it All" pretty soon, so please be patient.**


End file.
